Lily
by Myrddin Emrys The Third
Summary: A tale of hunger and madness. M to be safe...


**Hi! :) This was a weird and twisted thing that popped into my brain and out through my fingers. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer that I don't own Skyrim…**

 _ **Lily**_

"Oh for the love of… LILY!"

Lily came running. "What? What is it, Erikon?"

"You ate Lerna," Erikon told his sister, looking pointedly at the body of his former thrall.

"Oh!" Lily started blushing and fumbling her words. "I, er… th-that is… I was h-hungry, and she was… was right there!"

Erikon sighed. "No matter," he said. "I suppose I'll just go find a new thrall. It really is too bad, though. Lerna was quite pretty, I was looking forward to extending her duties as my thrall."

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Lily apologised. "If there's anything I could do to make it up to you…"

"Well…" Erikon eyed her speculatively.

"What?" Lily asked. "What is it? What can I do? Should I go get another thrall for you? No, it doesn't work that way… Oh! Maybe I could go get you a bite to eat? Something really pretty, since you like them that way…"

"That's a good idea," Erikon told her. "Off you go then, fetch me a pretty little piece of meat."

He laughed maniacally as he wandered off, and Lily rushed to her room to prepare for her trip. Falkreath wasn't far, so maybe there was someone there? Or perhaps she'd get lucky and find someone on the way? Pulling on her own vampire armour and grabbing her favourite health absorbing sword, Lily took off out of the cave at almost a run.

She never made it to Falkreath, getting lost along the way and ending up on the path to Riverwood. But she found a pretty looking Redguard being accosted by two men, and once they were gone, she pounced. The woman was quite feisty, but Lily managed to tie her up, gag her, and drag her back to her and her brother's lair.

"Erikon?" she called. "I'm back, and I've got some sweet-meat for you!"

The Redguard glared at her for her description of her, but Lily ignored her.

"Hey, Erikon! Where are you?"

Suddenly Lily gasped when she reached her brother's room, finding everything overturned and her brother a thoroughly dead corpse on the floor, instead of an undead one. "Oh no!" she cried. "What happened? Was it Vigilants? Oh, of course you can't answer me… Maybe there's a clue!"

She searched the room, not noticing her captive trying to inch away, though not very successfully. Finally, Lily found a broken amulet of Stendarr, and that confirmed that the Divine's Vigilants were responsible.

"Oh well," she said, shrugging. "You always did tell me, there's no use crying over spilt milk. I guess that means _I_ can eat your treat, though I'm not really hungry, Lerna was _very_ filling!"

She turned to see her meat trying to wiggle away, and she grabbed her and dragged her back. "Oh, no you don't!" Lily scolded. "I went to a lot of trouble to find you for my brother, you know. He may be dead, and I may not be hungry, but I will be eventually, and until then, you can wait right here until my belly grumbles."

Lily cleared things away, wanting everything to be back in its place, and she even moved her brother's corpse over to his favourite chair, declaring, "There! Just how you liked it." After that, she sat on her brother's bed, watching the Redguard who sat trussed up like a chicken, just staring at her. Ooh… Chicken. Now, that was something Lily hadn't had since her brother turned up to change her, not long after he'd been turned himself. But she really only wanted to eat people theses days.

It had been a rather lovely night, when Erikon showed up, a newborn vampire. The screams their parents had made had scared Lily at the time, but when Erikon turned up in her room, he decided to change her instead of just eating her. He'd always looked out for her before, and apparently becoming one of the undead didn't change that. The vampire who'd turned Erikon hadn't been too pleased that Lily was joining them, but had let Erikon keep her anyway.

That had been nice of him.

So Lily and her brother had lived with his sire for a long time, she had no idea how long. One day there was a power struggle, several vampires and thralls died, and when the victor emerged, Erikon took her and ran, because apparently they were on the wrong side. That had been a few years ago, Lily knew that, at least.

The woman she'd captured was muttering something now, wriggling against her binds. "What are you saying?" Lily asked. "I can't understand you. Oh right… You're gagged. Here, let me remove that."

Lily undid the tie around the woman's head and pulled the gag out, wrinkling her nose in disgust when she started making coughing and choking noises, almost throwing up at one point. Eventually she settled, then said, practically begging, "Please, let me go! I won't tell anyone that you had me here."

"Now, I don't think that's true," Lily argued. "I am a vampire, after all, and you'll probably go looking for those Vigilants that killed my brother. Poor, poor, Erikon. All he wanted was a sweet neck to feast on, was that really too much to ask? I tell you, you non vampires have it easy, no one comes after you because of _your_ diet. We get a lot of slack just because we love the taste and feel of fresh blood running down our throats. It's not fair!"

Lily pouted and looked expectantly at the other woman, who seemed to cotton on to Lily's kind of madness. "O-oh, yes, totally unfair," she agreed. "Maybe I could help you inform people, we could change their minds. I'm sure once you explain everything, people will be lining up to be bitten by vampires!"

Lily's face lit up in excitement. "Do you really think so?" she asked. "I would truly love getting home delivery."

"Oh, yes, definitely," the woman said. "It could be a real franchise."

"What is your name?" Lily asked.

"I-I'm Olette," was the reply.

"Well, Olette," Lily told her. "As much as I would like to take you up on that offer, I can feel my hunger coming back. It's ok, though, being eaten is what you wanted, right? You said so yourself."

Olette's eyes widened in fear. "B-but don't you need my help?" she asked.

Lily shook her head. "It's ok," she said. "I didn't really want deliveries, anyway."

She climbed off the bed and crawled over on her hands and knees to Olette, who'd begun to hyperventilate and cry. "Ssh, ssh," Lily said soothingly. "I'm only going to kiss you. On your neck, that is. Erikon was the one who would have kissed your lips, but I don't really like female lips. Except mine, of course. Don't worry, it won't hurt too much, and when it's over, do say hello to my brother for me, if you see him in Oblivion."

Olette whimpered as Lily straddled her, nuzzling her neck. "You really are so sweet," she murmured, "just the way my brother liked. It's too bad he couldn't have you, but I'm here to finish his work. Very important work, you know. Are you ready, Olette? Scream if you love it."

Lily bit down, fangs extended, and Olette let out a gargled scream as her life blood was drained from her. Meanwhile, Lily was in Sovngarde, Olette _really was_ incredibly sweet. She drank and drank until there was nothing left, then pulled back and looked deep into Olette's lifeless eyes. She looked so pretty, Lily just had to reach out and brush her fingers along her cheek.

Eventually she stood, and placed Olette onto Erikon's bed. Looking over at her dead brother, Lily said, "You would have loved her, she was so incredibly sweet. Now, dear brother, I think it's time for me to leave. I know you want me to be safe, so I think I'll go find another coven to join. Or maybe I'll just wander. You know, I've heard a few rumours whenever I go out about wars, daedra, and other vampires, maybe I'll look into them. Sleep peacefully, brother, I'll see you again one day in Oblivion's cruel depths. After all, where else would you and I go?"

 **Is horror and humour the right way to go? In any case, please review!**

 **Lily is the name of my current Skyrim character, though she's not a vampire.**


End file.
